Old Creamery Theatre
The Old Creamery Theatre Company is a not-for-profit professional theatre founded in 1971 in Garrison, Iowa. Ten theatre colleagues formed the company in a vacant building that had once served the community of Garrison as a co-op dairy – hence the name. In 1988, at the invitation of The Amana Society, The Old Creamery Theatre Company opened its first season in Amana.Their season runs from April through December. Since 1983, The company has operated in agreement with the Actors' Equity Association, which gives the theatre access to a vast pool of professional actors throughout the United States. Since its founding, the company has been dedicated to performing high-quality, live professional theatre for audiences of all ages and interests, and offers a wide variety of plays each season. The Old Creamery is proud to be the oldest professional theatre company in the state of Iowa. Timeline: 1970 - An article appeared in the Des Moines Register describing the growing arts community in Garrison, Iowa, and the hope of the artists that there would soon be a live theatre there. 1971 - The Old Creamery's founding members move to Garrison to start The Old Creamery as a non-profit arts organization. The company's very first show, SPOON RIVER ANTHOLOGY, is presented at the Garrison Brick and Tile Works, and the first production was offered on tour to citizens of Iowa. 1972 - The company's first performing space opens in an abandoned creamery building with a production of TWO FRENCH FARCES. Renovation of the building continues for the next 23 years. Martha-Ellen Tye of Marshalltown provides funds to purchase a touring bus. This was the first of a series of significant annual contributions that helped to sustain The Company through its entire history. 1973 - The company opens its first season on the Clinton Showboat, where the company performed for a total of six seasons. 1975 - The annual operating budget surpassed the $100,000 mark. 1976 - The company performs in over 200 communities in Iowa and the Midwest with a grant from the Iowa Bicentennial Commission. 1977 - The company offers its first season at Dubuque's Five Flags Theatre. 1979 - The company opens its first studio theatre at the former Garrison Elementary School building. 1980 - The company receives The Governor's Distinguished Service Award for service to the state of Iowa and a $70,000 two-year grant from The Joyce Foundation of Chicago. 1981 - The company celebrates its 10th birthday party. 1983 - The company, dependent on the farm economy, is adversely effected by the farm crisis in Iowa. 1985 - The company narrowly avoids bankruptcy and begins a recovery from a debt of over $300,000. 1986 - The theatre receives an $85,000 Advancement Grant from the National Endowment for the Arts for artistic excellence. 1988 - At the invitation of The Amana Society, the theatre opens its first season at the welcome center in Amana. This first season is underwritten by The Society and by many Amana Merchants that were members of The Amana Colonies Convention and Visitors Bureau. 1991 - The company celebrates its 20th birthday party. 1992 - The first "Cowchip Jamboree" performs in Garrison Courtyard. 1996 - The company celebrates its 25th anniversary. The Garrison performance space closed. 1998 - The company celebrates its 10th year in Amana. 2000 - The Company performs its 30th Anniversary children's tour, GRAB 'EM BY THE TALE! throughout the state of Iowa. The recovery from the financial crisis of 1985 is finally complete. 2001 - The company celebrates its 30th anniversary. 2002 - The Studio stage opens at old Amana train depot. 2004 - The company purchases a home in West Amana to house visiting artists and interns. 2006 - The Old Creamery celebrates its 35th Anniversary Season. 2007 - The Camp Creamery program makes its debut. 2008 - The Old Creamery celebrates 20 years of performing in Amana. Theatre for Young Audiences comes to the Main Stage. The Depot Stage closes as a result of the 2008 floods and the Studio Series is moved to the Ox Yoke Inn Restaurant. 2010 - New Studio Theatre space opens at the former Amana Middle School. Category:Theatres